


Ink and Honour

by moonblossom



Series: Ink and Honour [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Correspondence, Dirty Letters, Epistolary, Gratuitous clothing porn, Historical Inaccuracy, Humour, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Regency Era, Romance, manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1816, and a recently widowed Mrs. Hudson has a handsome but infuriating young ward named Sherlock Holmes. In an effort to make a bit more money, she agrees to take in Captain John Watson, recently injured in the Napoleonic wars. Much to her surprise, Watson is much younger and more spry than anyone expected. Can Mrs. Hudson (and Sherlock's brother, Lord Mycroft) temper the scandal of two unwed men living under one roof?</p><p>(complete as of July 10, 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewwnostop84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewwnostop84/gifts).



> Written for ewwnostop84, one of my giveaway winners.
> 
> The chapters of this will generally be quite short, but I already have it all laid out and it will be updated hopefully once per day. Rating will up to Mature (or possibly explicit, if I can get the language down) in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks to lovey and nanners for reading it over.
> 
> \------
> 
> Since this story has grown exponentially and received such an overwhelmingly positive response, there is now a list of meta notes, story order, fanart, etc, that is absolutely not vital to the comprehension of this story but I feel will add to the experience. [Please check it out here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956866)

_January 03, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Margaret Stamford_  
 _From Mrs. Martha Hudson_

Dear Margaret,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am doing as well as to be expected; my hip tends to flare up on humid nights but aside from that I am well.

If I had expected my life here in Baker Street to quiet down after Mr. Hudson died (good riddance!) I am to have no such luck! Do you remember darling little Sherlock? I brought him down to the city to visit you a couple of times when he was in my charge. I would be shocked if you have forgotten, even then he was a striking little boy, all bony knees and curly hair. Well, would you believe he is under my charge yet again? His brother, Lord Mycroft Holmes, has thrown him out of the house now that their poor dear parents have departed. Apparently he has become a bit of a layabout, and his brother wants him to "make something of himself" and settle down.

He is charming and handsome as ever, if you can get past his sharp tongue. Hopefully he will find someone soon. It is not that I do not want him here, please do not think ill of me. It is simply that without Robert around, money is tight, and even though Sherlock barely eats anywhere near as much as he should, he is still an extra mouth to feed. I have been considering taking in a boarder. I feel as though it would have been improper and possibly unsafe while I was alone, but with Sherlock here to protect me, I cannot see how it could end badly.

Yours fondly,  
Martha


	2. Chapter 2

_January 14, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Martha Hudson_  
 _From Mrs. Margaret Stamford_

Dearest Martha,

It was, as always, such a pleasure to hear from you. It warms my heart to learn that you are moving forward after the terrible affair with your husband. Of course I remember Sherlock - how could I forget those piercing eyes of his? He was like a tiny adult in short breeches, even as a toddler.

If you are looking for a boarder, might I offer a suggestion? I know of a young man, a friend of Michael’s, looking for a place to stay in the city. His name is Captain John Watson. He was injured at the Battle of Waterloo, poor dear. He has been living in a hostel near here for the last six months, and he is wasting away there. He is far too young and vibrant to be surrounded by invalids all day. He has nowhere else to go though. He has hardly got any family left, save one useless sot of a sister. Last I heard, she was trying to clean up in a ladies' home but she is totally unfit to care for him. Not that you heard it from me!

He is a charming devil, so do be careful, but it might be best for you to have another upstanding man about the house. If Sherlock gets to be a handful, Dr. Watson can help you rein him in. It would do you good to have a respectable man in the house. You are not yet a spinster, you must not give the impression that your virtue is in question. Two young boarders seems less suspicious than a woman of a certain age living with a younger man.

I will put him into contact with you. I look forward to hearing how things arrange themselves.

Yours fondly,  
Margaret.


	3. Chapter 3

_January 23, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Martha Hudson_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_

Dear Mrs. Hudson,

I have received word of your offer of a room to spare from Mrs. Margaret Stamford, and I would greatly appreciate taking you up on it. I am afraid I have little to offer in return, save a measly stipend from the military, but I am not as unfit as some, and more determined than most, and vow that I will assist around the house in any way possible.

My possessions are few, and I assure you I will not take up much space, as the life of a soldier has made me accustomed to frugality and orderliness. All I ask is a pest-free bed to sleep in, stimulating company to keep my mind occupied, and a solid meal on the table.

I look forward to meeting you and the young man living there, Mr. Holmes. I have arranged to arrive by carriage on the twenty-ninth of January.

Sincerely,  
Dr. John H. Watson


	4. Chapter 4

_February 02, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Margaret Stamford_  
 _From Mrs. Martha Hudson_

Darling Margaret,

Your John (he has insisted I call him John) has arrived, and I cannot thank you enough for the recommendation. He is polite, charming, and helpful. In short, he is everything that Sherlock - bless his heart - is not. He is, however, a fair bit younger than I’d anticipated. Poor lad, so young to be invalided home.

At first I was wary of the idea of the two of them in close quarters together, as they are so different in character and temperament. However, to my great pleasure, they are getting along like a house on fire. Sherlock has taken as of late to harassing the poor Bow Street runners, offering his assistance. He contends that they are all useless simpletons, and after seeing him converse with them I am not entirely sure I disagree with his assessment. Now when he goes, he drags poor John along with him. When they are not off gallivanting around the streets of London, John is up in Sherlock's rooms, solving puzzles with him. They bicker often, but it seems good-spirited.

All the exercise seems to have been good for John as well, he no longer uses his walking stick. I can only hope that in exchange, John tempers the more abrasive edges of Sherlock's personality a bit. He has been terrorising poor Molly Hooper, that lovely seamstress. She comes by to drop off my mending and I believe the poor dear heart fancies Sherlock. She gets all flustered whenever he is loitering about in the sitting room in his impossibly tight inexpressibles. He seems to view her in the same manner as a cat would view a mouse, toying with her for his amusement but never engaging properly. I cannot risk losing such a talented seamstress!

I hope this letter finds you in good health, and I look forward to hearing from you again soon.  
Fondly,  
Martha


	5. Chapter 5

_February 07, 1816_  
 _To Lord Mycroft Holmes_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Mycroft,

Since you continue to insist that I maintain some semblance of correspondence, here is a letter. I have no concern that it not find you, as your general size and stature make it difficult to avoid finding you.

You may as well make yourself useful and send along the steamer trunk from the attic, the one filled with my half-completed experiments. Before I expire of boredom.

There is a new man here. An invalided army doctor. He is a bit of a puzzle. He is quiet and of only moderately above average intelligence. His clothing is threadbare and several seasons old. But somehow, I find I am not yet bored of him. Rather the opposite, in fact. I have managed to cure him of an insufferable limp that had no physical cause, and I can only surmise was related to his war trauma. Now I should like to begin working on his night terrors. Mrs. Hudson's walls are thin, and I hear him moaning and shifting about at night. ~~He becomes more intriguing to me with each passing day. Perhaps you were not completely out of your wits to send me here.~~

SH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struck-through bit is supposed to be scribbled out but still legible. Sherlock was too lazy to re-write it, and he knows Mycroft's going to figure him out anyway, so he just scribbled it out of spite.


	6. Chapter 6

_March 14, 1816_  
 _To Mr. Bill Murray_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_

Dear Bill,

I have settled into new lodgings. I am back in London. Home, finally. And without Harriet at my heels, for once. I found this place through an acquaintance of Michael Stamford's, and I suspect his wife (bless her meddlesome self) was attempting to arrange something between myself and the widow who owns the house, Mrs. Hudson. She's a lovely woman, but she must be twenty-five years my senior! Not that I make it my business to judge the ages of women, of course!

Bill, you know I trust you with my life, and you owe me yours, so I tell you this in strictest confidence, but if anything, I find my interest drawn far more by the strange young man who was living here when I moved in. His name is Sherlock Holmes. He looks a bit of a dandy in his ridiculously tight breeches and lurid Banyan coat, but that brain of his is truly something to behold. When he gets focused on his work, when he forgets all else about him, he truly a sight to behold.

Do not misunderstand me. I must come across like a besotted young girl, and I would hope you know me better than that. There is just something enigmatic and charming about him. He acts prickly to nearly everyone, he is rude and snappish, he torments the poor landlady’s seamstress who clearly fancies him. And yet with me, he seems a different person. He flushes most endearingly when I praise his work. We have been going on walks about town, and I find I no longer limp like I once did. The wound in my shoulder still pains me at times, but there is little to be done about that.

Listen to me, I sound like an old fool. He is clearly fixated on his brain-work and naught else, and I dare not risk the scandal of approaching him. I should forget everything I have written here, and I should hope you will too.

Yours,  
John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Banyan coat](http://www.lesleyannemcleod.com/images/fashion/D1799Banyan250.jpg) \- trendy dressing-gown type garment of the era. Considering Sherlock's penchant for lounging around in his robe, I thought it fitting. I would love to see Sherlock in one of these. *cough cough hint hint*


	7. Chapter 7

_March 15, 1816_   
_Diary of Molly Hooper_

Dearest diary,

Oh, that I had more courage! Mousy little Molly!

I had to stop by Baker Street earlier today to drop off Mrs. Hudson's new Spencer jacket. Of course, bloody Sherlock was there, lounging about on the settee as usual. I swear, that man never does anything of import!

And yet, I am smitten. He is so very handsome. He looks much like a portrait of Lord Byron I saw recently. Also his breeches are so very tight. I would never dare to sew bottoms like that, but they do flatter him, I must admit. Perhaps I should find the name of his tailor, I should do better to keep up with the trends. 

In any case, he was his usual spiteful malicious self. I have no idea why I allow myself to tolerate it and smile!

There is another gentleman living there now, an army doctor whose name escapes me now. Strangely, he and Sherlock seemed to be getting along uncommonly well. While I was there, Sherlock kept stealing curious little glances at him, as though assuring himself that the man had not yet vanished. I’m afraid I do not quite understand why Sherlock appeared so fixated, he was very unassuming. I never expected anyone other than poor, patient Mrs. Hudson to be able to tolerate Sherlock, unless they were a lovelorn fool like myself.

Oh, diary. Whatever am I to do with myself?  
Molly


	8. Chapter 8

_April 3, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Constable Gregory Lestrade, Bow Street_

Dear Mr. Holmes,

While we appreciate your offers of assistance in the matter of the suicide of Mr. Henry Fishguard, we must urge you to maintain a reasonable distance from our crime scenes in the future. Should a situation arise in the future where we require a second opinion, I will come to call at Baker Street.

You are welcome to consult with Dr. Watson, as he seems to temper you somewhat.

Sincerely,  
Constable Gregory Lestrade


	9. Chapter 9

_April 9, 1816_  
 _To Constable Gregory Lestrade_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Constable Lestrade,

For the third time, Henry Fishguard was murdered. Come see me at once or I shall have no choice but to track you down.

SH


	10. Chapter 10

_April 13, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Lord Mycroft Holmes_

Sherlock,

It pleases me to hear that you are settling down in London, but I am concerned that your behaviour is still not entirely above-board. Rather than forming decent relationships and working to better yourself, you've been socialising with an invalided soldier and harassing the good folks who attempt to keep order there. I am not impressed. You know it pains me to chastise you, Sherlock. I have only your best interests at heart.

Next month, you will have an opportunity to remedy this situation. I will be hosting a May Day ball at the estate, and would greatly appreciate if you were able to come. Our parents would have wanted you to come and enjoy the festivities.

I shall expect you and your guest at the end of April. It would create a good impression with the other guests if you were to bring a young lady. My sources in the city have informed me that Mrs. Hudson's seamstress has taken a shining to you, I recommend extending your guest invitation to her. She seems to be a charming and talented young woman, and would make a lovely dinner companion.

I look forward to hearing from you. Sooner rather than later,  
Mycroft


	11. Chapter 11

_April 17, 1816_   
_To Miss Molly Hooper_   
_From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Darling Molly,

I hope you are well. It was a pleasure to see you last week, and the work you did for Mrs. Hudson pleased her greatly. You have an uncommon skill.

It is because of this uncommon skill that I am writing to you. My insufferable brother is hosting a ball next month, and I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of repairing and altering Dr. Watson's uniform coat and making him a new pair of breeches? A man of his stature deserves better quality. I would like the garment to retain the shape and flair of a dress uniform, but to show off his assets in a more flattering manner. Something that will enable him to command the attention he deserves.

I have faith in you, Molly. I would entrust this task to no other.

Yours,  
Sherlock


	12. Chapter 12

_May 2, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Lord Mycroft Holmes_

Sherlock,

I know you think yourself cleverer than me, but I know what you are playing at. You have humiliated yourself, myself, Dr. Watson, and the memory of our parents. I told you to invite that unassuming little Molly Hooper, who is charming despite her background, and instead you show up the house with a man in tow. A quiet, defective man with no prospects. And it is bad enough that you choose to flaunt your endowments in ridiculous breeches, but inflicting your wardrobe choices on him as well?!

The whole point of sending you out to London was to make something out of you. Instead, you choose to flaunt your idiosyncrasies in front of the most powerful men in the area. Lord Stratton was nearly apoplectic at the sight of you, which I am certain was your goal. Congratulations.

It does not matter that you did not carry on with him - the implications were clear. You are lucky you did not actually engage in anything indiscreet in public, or even my influence would not have been enough to save you. I have half a mind to bring you back home immediately, but I feel as though I would only be rewarding your aberrant behaviour.

I keep telling you this, and I feel as though it's high time you believed me. I have only your best interests at heart. Once you have made a name for yourself and purchased lands of your own, what you do in the privacy of your own home is your concern and yours alone, but until then you will not bring our family name or poor Mrs. Hudson to scandal.

Your concerned bother,  
Mycroft


	13. Chapter 13

_May 6, 1816_   
_To Lord Mycroft Holmes_   
_From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Mycroft,

Thank you for your input. I shall take it under advisement. And by advisement I mean I shall put your letter next to the chamber pots - we are running short of rags and papers.

It is, however, refreshing to see you be so wrong about something. Dr. Watson appears to be an upstanding man and I have made no improper advances. So kindly drop this fustian nonsense and leave me alone.

SH


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys check it out! [Khorazir drew some incredibly gorgeous, sexy art of Sherlock in his banyan coat, and LOOK AT THE PATTERN.](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/54034771623/for-moonblossom-an-illustration-for-her-brilliant)

_May 15, 1816_  
 _To Dr. John H. Watson_  
 _From The Lilacs Ladies' Boarding House, Edinburgh, Scotland_

Dear Dr. Watson,

It pains me, but I am afraid we have no choice but to write to you at this juncture. Your sister has been found more than a little disguised on several occasions now, despite our best efforts. Even when she appears sober, she seems to have a whiff of the kitchen sherry about her. We are concerned that her behaviour is going having a negative impact on the other ladies at the house. They are young and impressionable, and Harriet's inappropriate antics seem exciting and novel to them.

I am requesting that you come up at your first convenience and attempt to talk some sense into her. Together, hopefully we can curb her behaviour. If not, I will have no choice but to put her to the street.

Mrs. Beatrice Edmonston,  
The Lilacs Ladies' Boarding House


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Look! More arts! [Adorable chibis of EVERYONE](http://against-stars.tumblr.com/post/54073966526/well-this-escalated-quickly-impromptu-cast-lineup) by against-stars.

_May 21, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Martha Hudson_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_

Dear Mrs. Hudson,

I apologise for running out on such short notice. I have arrived in Edinburgh and am already attempting to temper my sister somewhat, but I fear I shall be here for several weeks or longer. There is money in the top drawer of my bedside table, should I be gone past the first of the month.

I trust that you will look after Sherlock, as you have known him longer than I, but I find myself strangely concerned for his welfare. I should not delude myself that my presence makes any difference to him, but I worry that he will do something rash without me by his side. I suppose my sister's behaviour is influencing my thoughts.

I eagerly await being able to return to Baker Street, and look forward to once again being surrounded by comfort and good company.

Sincerely,  
John


	16. Chapter 16

_May 17, 1816_   
_Diary of Molly Hooper_

Dearest diary,

Molly, Molly, Molly. Whatever am I going to do with myself?! I have never thought myself to be a fickle creature, and yet I find my romantic attentions wandering as of late.

I went to drop off some mending for Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock was there, being even more awful than usual. He is smart, and handsome, certainly, but he is also sharp and scathing and cruel. Dr. Watson was not about and I suspect this might explain Sherlock's bad humour, but I have had enough.

Constable Lestrade was also there, discussing something with Sherlock. He is such a proper gentleman. Most of the Runners are a bit rough around the edges, but Lestrade always has time for a smile and a compliment. He may not be as unearthly-looking as Sherlock, but his eyes are warm and his hair is lovely and silver. But most importantly, dear diary, he is nice! To me! Quiet little Molly.

He has been by my shop several times of late, bringing over the most menial of repairs. I should think even a bachelor could re-attach a button! I am starting to suspect he is doing it merely as an excuse to visit. Is that silly and presumptuous of me, o diary? Then let me be silly and presumptuous - it feels quite nice!

Molly


	17. Chapter 17

_May 23, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Margaret Stamford_  
 _From Mrs. Martha Hudson_

Dear Margaret,

I am at my wit's end, Margaret! When I took John in, I never expected him to have such an impact on Sherlock. He's gone off to Edinburgh to try to rein in that sister of his and now Sherlock's moping about the house and driving me absolutely round the bend. He dug up an old flintlock pistol from Lord knows where and has been using the far wall in the drawing room for target practice - the one I had hung with that lovely silk damask!

I have had to scour his rooms for the last of his laudanum, I will not have him flopping about in a stupor like that again. I can only hope John comes home soon. Home - isn't that odd? I have come to consider this his home, not a temporary arrangement. Sherlock seems to agree. I can only hope John does too.

Fondly,  
Martha


	18. Chapter 18

_May 22, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Dr. John H. Watson_

Dear Sherlock,

I hope you are keeping busy. I know how important your work is to you, and I know how you suffer the boredom. At least one of us will be engaged, if that is the case. I may sound like a terrible brother here, but I would very much like to wash my hands of this entire situation. I would normally never admit this, but after hearing you rant about your own brother, I know you will not think less of me.

Speaking of thinking less of me - I cannot bear this secret any longer. Perhaps it is easier for me to confess this in a letter, because I cannot see the rejection upon your face. Sherlock, I find myself increasingly caught up in thoughts of you. Watching those impossible eyes of yours as you solve a mystery, it is all I can do not to grab you by the collar and pull you to me. I believe I am falling in love with you. With your brain, and the body you house it in. 

I admit that I am both terrified and exhilarated by the implications of admitting this, and can only hope this letter does not go astray. I understand if you should wish to cease any contact with me. I will move out of Baker Street if necessary. But I could not continue living under the same roof with you without confessing my sins.

I am trembling as I write this. Please respond quickly, I could not bear the torment of not knowing how you feel, even if all you feel is disgust.

Yours, well and truly,  
John


	19. Chapter 19

_May 27, 1816_  
 _To Dr. John H. Watson_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Dearest John,

When I read your letter, my heart beat so furiously against my chest I thought it might burst. I have always found emotional prose of that nature to be ridiculous and implausible, and yet here I am, writing as though I am a woman in a low-brow novel.

If only you had confessed sooner, we could have had time in spades! When I brought you to the family home for my infernal brother's ball, it was all I could do not to pull you into my former bedroom and have my way with you right there on my childhood bed. I would have made you scream, John. Loud enough to scandalise my brother and all his terrible guests!

You have been the greatest puzzle of all, John. For all the time I spend solving London's most banal mysteries, the only thing I have been genuinely curious about for months now has been living under my roof. I said nothing because I could not have borne the heart-break. I care little about the scandal, my brother has money and influence enough to keep me safe, but to have confessed and have had you rebuff my advances, I could not have survived that.

When you come home, I shall have to find a way to get Mrs. Hudson out of the house. Knowing what I know now, I will not be able to keep myself from you.

Waiting impatiently for your reply,  
Sherlock


	20. Chapter 20

_June 01, 1816_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_

 

My dear Sherlock,

Is that too presumptuous of me? Are you mine? I confess, I am wholly yours. 

I grow increasingly impatient with my sister with each passing day. Each day I am stuck with her is a day I cannot be with you.

I have not felt such a fire in my belly in years, and even now it seems to burn brighter and hotter than anything I have known before. I have read and reread your letter so often the ink is smearing. I have since folded it carefully and placed it in the cabinet beside my bed. My room here is private, thankfully, I have no concern of anyone finding it.

Oh, that I could have seen your expression as you read my confession. Did your cheeks pink? The blood flows so freely through your fair skin - I have often found myself fighting the impulse to brush my fingers or my lips against them when the flush of excitement brightens your face as we chase after a common criminal, or fall into fits of laughter late into the night back at home.

Home. Sherlock, can it ever be so? Could we continue to live together, under the same roof, at Baker Street? I know you have no interest in returning home to your brother, and Mrs. Hudson is discreet, and fond enough of you to keep our secret.

I must go now, I am due for another awful meeting with Harriet. It is only the hope of another letter from you that prevents me from giving her up as a lost cause and cloistering myself in this room until I can disappear in the night.

Yours, all yours,  
John


	21. Chapter 21

_June 5, 1816_  
 _To Dr. John H. Watson_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

My John,

All mine. I shall never share. I am terrible at sharing, but I am certain this comes as no surprise to you. 

Lestrade has been by twice today with the most boring of "mysteries". I cannot even find it in myself to apply that title to these cases. I told him to leave me alone. I have new methods with which to occupy my mind. Thankfully he has a new junior constable named Donovan who is marginally less annoying and slightly more competent than the others under his charge, so I have faith that somehow they will muddle along without me.

I spent all of last night thinking of you. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I assure you that it started out innocently enough - imagining going for a walk through the park, my hand innocently resting on your arm as we enjoyed the warm summer weather. The way the light of the setting sun highlights the golden tones of your hair is quite fetching.

It was not long though, before my exemplary imagination began filling with images of a more lurid and inappropriate nature. You know the nature of which I speak, John. You are a man of the world.

I yearn to have you back here. The day you get home, I shall pin you against the wall and capture your lips with mine. I shall be entirely vulgar, exploring the warmth of your mouth with my tongue. I have no doubt you will welcome my advances, I have seen how you fixate on my lips. Then, perhaps, I will allow myself the indulgence of slowly unwrapping your neck-cloth, as I would unwrap a gift from a cherished friend. And since you are my only cherished friend, I suppose this is exactly what I would be doing.

I desperately want to mar the flesh of your neck with my teeth. I will be careful, ensure the marks will be hidden under your collar. As I cannot give you a public token of my affection, I must mark you as mine in another way. I have no doubt at this point you would be feeling the keen sting of arousal, as I am currently. I would grind myself into you, thrusting my hips obscenely. Would you enjoy that, John? I suspect you would.

It is my keenest wish to rut against you in this manner, with animalistic abandon. To let something other than mysteries and chemistry invade my mind so fully. To bring you to that precipice without so much as undoing your breeches, until I feel you trembling against me, losing all semblance of control. To pleasure you until you reach your crisis, trapped in the cage of my arms. I long to shatter your stoic, proper demeanor and hear you whimpering and desperate only for me. I yearn to study your reactions, to catalogue the myriad expressions that cross your face as you experience the most exquisite pleasure I can give you, to study the patterns of your circulation as you flush from cheek to throat.

Soon, John. Soon.

Completely yours,  
Sherlock


	22. Chapter 22

_June 11, 1816_  
 _To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From Dr. John H. Watson_

Dearest Sherlock,

I must avow, as I read your letter, I felt my cheeks burning furiously and my prick stiffening in my clothing. I thank the Heavens that I have a room to myself, as I was so overcome that I had no recourse but to pull my undergarments aside, slide my hand into my breeches, and stroke myself in an entirely filthy and obscene fashion. The contact was maddening, but not nearly satisfying enough, so I stripped down and lay in bed to properly indulge in the shameful act of onanism.

See what you have reduced me to! And yet, I relish every moment of it. I think, in order to get back at you for the last letter, I shall describe the act in detail. Although, if I know you, it shall be no punishment at all to read it. You are delightfully lewd and incorrigible!

I reclined on my bed, your letter next to me. As my eyes slid over your writings again and again, I imagined your soft, full lips at my throat as you crawled over my prone body. I imagined you, proudly erect in your clothing, bitter fluid darkening the front of your breeches as you loomed above me. I stroked furiously at my prick, thinking of you undressing and slipping your manhood into the warm heat between my thighs, the head probing at my buttocks. I admit, I am rather fixated by the idea of you taking me wholly, in the manner of the Greeks and the Sodomites! I was desperate for release, and no doubt cried out, trembling and sweating as my climax splattered filthy and depraved across my bare stomach. 

It was relief enough, but no contact save your own will suffice in the long run. 

Did you enjoy imagining me in such a lewd state? I am fevered now, and I know not if it is from shame or arousal. What have you done to me, Sherlock? What have we done!? You should burn this letter, as I should burn the ones you have sent me. But I confess, I shall keep them close at hand until the paper has worn through and the ink has blurred beyond recognition.

No closing words feel genuine enough,  
John.


	23. Chapter 23

_June 13, 1816_  
 _To Dr. John H. Watson_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

John! You amaze me!

I never would have expected you to be so forward. I must admit, I greatly enjoyed it. Twice this morning alone, if you understand my meaning. I had more amusement reading your letter, and picturing you in my mind's eye, than I have since you left. It was more interesting even than the problems Lestrade continues to bother me with. I have no time for him. However, it does seem that he has fallen for little Molly Hooper, which will hopefully give them both something to do aside from remind me how insufferable I find the company of anyone who is not you.

When are you coming home, John? I never thought I'd find myself pining like one of the characters in those books by that Austen woman. Does it surprise you that I have read her works, in your absence? She has quite a grasp of irony, more than most of the men of our age. They give me an insight into the feelings and motivations of people that I had not bothered to give a thought to. Not before I met you.

You have completely befuddled me, John Watson. You have tattooed your name across my heart, with the ink of your words and the honour of your bearing. Never before have I found myself more concerned about the needs, both emotional and physical, of someone else ahead of myself. But when I imagine you wasting away alone there, fatigued by the excesses of your infuriating sister, I find myself livid. She will never be able to care for you the way you deserve, John. But with Mrs. Hudson's help, I will. Come home. Please do not reduce me to begging. I would though, for you. You strange, improbable, wonderful man.

I refuse to resort to soppy closings, but you should know by now I am yours,  
Sherlock


	24. Chapter 24

_June 16, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes_   
_From Dr. John H. Watson_

Oh, Sherlock.

Your letter brought a smile to my face that I thought I would never again feel. Not since being sent home from Waterloo. Before I met you, I thought my life was over before it had truly begun. You are a spark that has ignited the kindling of my brittle old bones. I cannot bear that the bulk of our unconventional courtship has been through letters. My fingers ache to muss up your ridiculous curls, to creep up under the silks of your clothing.

Though the women of this house have been more than accommodating, it is evident that my sister is nothing more than a lost cause. It pains me that I have failed in my fraternal duty, but Harriet has agreed to move to Miss Adler’s Ladies Disciplinary Home. She seems to specialise in lost causes, and I have heard that she favours physical discipline. It is an extreme measure, but I can only hope that the severity of Miss Adler proves to be a stronger influence than the well-meaning but ultimately meek women here.

I worry that I am agreeing to this rashly, but I cannot bear being apart from you any longer. I need to come home. I have already hired a carriage for tomorrow, and will be back in London as soon as the horses allow. 

Yours, impatiently, unequivocally,  
John


	25. Chapter 25

_June 18, 1816_  
 _To Lord Mycroft Holmes_  
 _From Mr. Sherlock Holmes_

Mycroft,

I am writing to inform you that I have no intention of returning to the manor. Baker Street is my home now. John appreciates me as I am, and Mrs. Hudson is a better mother-figure than our Mother ever was. I understand now that it is not I who needs fixing, it is the whole of proper society.

I am more content to be happy and loved and working than miserable and rich and married to a shrew. I am sorry you have not yet come to the same realisation.

You know where to find me should you invariably need me for something.

SH


	26. Chapter 26

_June 19, 1816_   
_To Dr. John H. Watson_   
_From Miss Irene Adler, Ladies Disciplinary Home_

Dear Dr. Watson,

I cannot thank you enough for entrusting me with your charming sister Harriet. Here at my institution, we believe that the combination of a firm hand and gentle nurturing can redeem any young lady. We pride ourselves on a distinct set of morals and ethics and assure complete adherence to those while under our roof.

Harriet is already fitting in fabulously here - she is getting along excellently with all the other young girls and has taken quite well to the croppings I have had to administer. While it pains me to do so, I have only the best interests of the girls at heart. Needs must, Doctor Watson. Needs must. 

I have no doubt that she will be a complete success in our programme.

Sincerely,  
Miss Irene Adler


	27. Chapter 27

_June 21, 1816_  
 _To Mrs. Margaret Stamford_  
 _From Mrs. Martha Hudson_

Margaret,

John is home, and I cannot remember the last time I saw Sherlock so happy. He is positively glowing. The two of them ran up to John's rooms on the top floor and I have not seen hide nor hair of them for nearly six hours. I may not be as young as I once was, but I suspect I know exactly what is going on up there, and I am grateful for the thick carpeting and heavy fabric on the walls up there, it does much to muffle unseemly noises.

Oh, Margaret. I know I should report them, or at the very least put them out into the streets. I shouldn't tolerate this sort of behaviour under my roof, but they are so painfully happy. They complement each other far better than most of the couples we know. Who am I to take that from them? Especially now that Constable Lestrade is courting darling little Molly - I suspect it shall not be long before we hear news of an official engagement. It would break my heart to destroy John and Sherlock’s chance at a similar but more private happiness.

Perhaps one day this will not even be an issue, but for now I shall do my best to ensure that they are able to partake in the happiness I believe each of us deserves. I trust you will not think less of me, and implore you to help keep the secret. For my sake, and for theirs.

Fondly,  
Martha


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last little note that was found wedged under the door of Sherlock's bedroom.

_June 21, 1816_   
_To Mr. Sherlock Holmes, second-floor bedroom_   
_From Dr. John H. Watson, third-floor bedroom_

Sherlock,

Your presence is requested in my rooms immediately following the evening meal. I have a rather hard problem I suspect only you can solve. I eagerly await your arrival.

John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! For the main arc, anyway. This was much more of a pleasure to write than I anticipated, and thank you all for your continued support and enthusiasm. It meant a lot!
> 
> I will be writing at least a few non-epistolary fics in the same universe, so we can see John and Sherlock's reunion, Molly's pre-wedding jitters, how Harriet is fitting in at Miss Adler's, Sally's first day as a junior constable, and possibly a few other things. If you have any requests or suggestions for coda, side-fics, or deleted scenes (I'm thinking maybe Mycroft's ball as well), please feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Since this story has grown exponentially and received such an overwhelmingly positive response, there is now a list of meta notes, story order, fanart, etc, that is absolutely not vital to the comprehension of this story but I feel will add to the experience. [Please check it out here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956866)


End file.
